Driving Mr Zoot
by RiddlePanda
Summary: Zoot teaches Lex, Pride, and Sammy how to drive... Rated for a few bad words and "The Accident."


DRIVING MR. ZOOT

Hello! This is my first Tribe story however my sister and I have written several other ones about various other shows in the past. It's been a while since I have written anything mainly because I didn't have a computer and also because I was traveling with my sister to Africa, Japan, and Yay!, New Zealand. That's where I got obsessed with The Tribe. Anyway, I hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I also don't like anyone dead so just for the record, everyone is alive, even if there was some people they saw get killed.

* * *

No one knew how it happened or when or why, but for the most part, Zoot was back. No, it wasn't a computer program, hallucination, or even some guy dressed up like him, it was really Zoot. Bray had even checked to see and confirmed it. His brother had a birthmark shaped like a duck on his butt and it was there. So everyone accepted this after screaming bloody murder, Zoot explaining he was good, and then all going out for ice cream later, which was hard considering there was no ice cream let alone milk. 

Trudy hadn't been feeling well so Zoot couldn't stay with her so Lex decided to let Zoot share his room with him. He did this because he didn't want Zoot to take revenge on him for throwing off the railing and thus "killing" him. Things were working out great with the two roommates until that one fateful day...

"Hey Zoot, can you teach me how to drive?" Lex asked out of the blue one day. Zoot, who was reading War and Peace, looked up. "Why? Don't you know how to?" he asked. "No, I got kicked out of boot camp before they could teach me." Zoot rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing it had something to do with a girl, am I right?" "Why would you say that?" Zoot looked around the room at the pictures of Zandra, Tai-San, Siva, and a couple of other girls. Lex even had a picture of Ebony and when Zoot asked him about that one, Lex replied that she gave it to him when she was drunk.

"Uh, gee, could be the fact you have every girl you know on your walls!" Zoot shouted. "Well, for your information, I don't have every girl I know up there and second, yes, I did kicked out because of my female drill sergeant lied about me and my best friend doing stuff we never did. So now, will you please teach me how to drive?"

Pride and Sammy were walking past Lex's room on the way to the caf. Pride had just told Sammy about the birds and the bees and Sammy needed something to wash the images out of his head. As they passed, they heard Lex begging. "I knew we shouldn't have let Zoot in here! He's probably in there about to kill Lex!" Pride whispered angrily. He and Sammy charged in the doorway.

"Hey, get out of my room!" Lex looked to them and shouted. "Um, we, uh, thought..." Pride began. "We thought Zoot was trying to kill you and was making you beg for mercy." Sammy finished. Both Lex and Zoot gave Pride and Sammy the "go to hell" look and rolled their eyes. "I was asking Zoot if he would teach me how to drive." Lex said. "Really? Can you teach me too?" Pride asked eagerly. "Yeah and me!" Sammy said more eagerly than Pride. Zoot sighed and shut his book. "Alright, let's get this over with."

A few hours later...

"Hey May, do you know where my brother is? He's not in his room and him and I were supposed to go fishing." Bray walked in the caf. "No, haven't seen him since breakfast when he went to his room to change his shirt Brady threw up on." May replied.

Zoot walked in the caf, eye twitching, clenching his hands, and having his classic "Zoot look" on his face. "Hey Martin, are you okay?" Bray asked. Zoot's eye began twitching even more just as Lex walked in. "Come on Zoot! Don't be mad! That building jumped out in front of me!" Lex whimpered. "The building was lime green and yellow. How could you NOT see a lime green and yellow building!" Zoot shouted. "At least I didn't hit the squirrel!"

"It still died!" Pride walked in. "Only because it was shocked and ran into the tree and then Mr. Tree Boy HAD to jump out of a MOVING car to try and save it!" Lex yelled. "I don't see what that has to do with anything." Pride huffed. "You put the damn thing in your hair!" Lex screamed. "I'm honoring Larry's memory." Pride defended himself. "Larry?" Zoot asked. "Well, he doesn't look like a Hector does he?" Pride pouted.

"Yellow plastic thingy. Yellow plastic thingy." Sammy kept repeating as he walked in. "I don't even want to know." May shook her head and walked out. Bray patted Zoot on the shoulder and followed May. Zoot sighed and went back to his room and began reading again.

Jack, Ebony, and Salene walked in. Zoot looked up. "What?" he grumbled. "We were just talking to Lex, Pride and Sammy and we were wondering something." Jack said. "What?!" Zoot's eye began to twitch. Ebony answered, "Can you teach US how to drive?"

* * *

Well, how was it? I know it's probably not as funny as some of the other ones I've done in the past but considering I am a bit rusty, I think it's pretty good. I think I'm going to make a part two to this story and you should just see the notebook of ideas I came up with on the way back home from New Zealand. It would scare most of you. Anyway, until next time, next story, See Ya! 

Please review, even if they are flames. Then we can have fire and can cook food instead of eating it raw and getting sick.


End file.
